Finally
by Chilinda
Summary: Kuroko nunca se lo imaginó así, como ninguno de los de la generación de los milagros. Tal vez, era en serio eso de que las conexiones de Akashi sobrepasaban a los mortales... GoM fic.


. **.**.

 ** _Finally_**

 _. **.**._

* * *

Recordaba estar rodeado de familia y amigos. La sonrisa de aceptación de su esposa, ella siempre tan inteligente, las lágrimas en los ojos de sus dos (ya no tan pequeños) hijos. Sus nietos, tomados de las manos y hasta algunos llorando. Compañeros universitarios y de la infancia.

Amigos queridos, en lo que parecía ser su cama.

Luego todo fue como un flash, como tomarse una foto y parpadear por el brillo de la cámara.

Al llegar, lo primero que vio fue a un pelirrojo muy conocido para él, sentado en el césped, con un tablero de shougi a sus pies y una pose de pensamiento.

Cuando notó su presencia, volteó a verlo y sonrió como solo había visto hacer dos veces en toda su vida.

Y esta era la segunda.

—Oh, Tetsuya —dijo sonriendo, con una mano le invitó a sentarse y señaló al juego con la otra—. Ya creía que iba a estar solo para siempre —dijo, y luego preguntó—: ¿Jugamos?

De alguna forma tácita, como comprendiendo el significado detrás de todo eso Kuroko se sentó en frente de su ex compañero de basket y movió la primera pieza del tablero. Sentía que no habían necesidades de decir nada.

Solo jugar y hablar de lo que quisieran.

—Es un gusto verte, Akashi-kun —dijo levemente sonriendo, una mueca en su rostro sin emociones pero siendo reconocida al instante por un sorprendido Seijuro.

—Lo mismo digo, Tetsuya —respondió aún impactado de haber visto esa mueca en el rostro de su jugador fantasma.

Juntos comenzarían su partida, con lentitud y no sintiendo el tiempo pasar por delante de ellos, solo estando, manteniéndose en esa calma que no preocupaba sus corazones para nada.

Y así el segundo en llegar sería Midorima. En un primer momento parecería confundido y sin comprender la situación, pero luego de una mirada y un saludo por parte de Kuroko y Akashi este parecería calmarse, tomando asiento en frente de ellos y acomodando el marco de sus lentes con los dedos.

—Kuroko, Akashi. Supongo que es un placer verlos a ambos —dijo con su voz recta y seria, ocultando la vergüenza de encontrarlos después de tanto tiempo. Kuroko sonrió por su innegable incomodidad y Akashi negó por la terquedad de nunca cambiar del tirador.

Aunque, lo pensó, no era como si ninguno de ellos hubiera cambiado mucho de todos modos. Se percataría al ver Kuroko tratar de calmar al jugador tirador con palabras simples y sencillas y al otro sujetar con fuerza uno de los ambuletos de la suerte preferidos de él.

Un llavero con forma de balón.

La partida se retomaría en silencio y no pasarían ni dos jugadas completas antes de que Murasakibara llegara acompañado de Kise.

Ambos también comprenderían al instante sus situaciones.

—¡Amigos! —gritó Kise emocionado y no dudando en saltar al cuello de Kuroko jalando consigo a Midorima por el brazo en un fuerte abrazo—. ¡No saben cuánto los extrañe! —lloró entre gimoteos, aún sosteniendo con fuerza a sus dos compañeros de equipo.

Kuroko suspiró sintiendo mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que su Kohai lo había abrazado así.

Lo cual no estaba tan alejado de la realidad.

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que cada año me envías esas ridículas tarjetas navideñas, —dijo Midorima—. Yo no te he extrañado para nada —señaló intentando librarse del poderoso agarre del jugador imitador.

Kise lloró con más fuerza y Akashi frunció el ceño molesto por el ruido.

—Rintarou, eso me parece muy cruel de tu parte teniendo en cuenta que tú ni siquiera llegaste a felicitarnos en fechas festivas —dijo Akashi viendo al de cabellos verdes. Midorima tragó en seco, y Kise comenzó a reír históricamente por la cobardía del lanzador.

Kuroko sólo suspiró sintiéndose olvidado. Como siempre.

—Ano... Kise-kun, ¿podrías soltarme por favor?

—¿Eh?- ¡Ah! Perdóname Kurokocchi.

En silencio, Akashi miró a Murasakibara aún parado retirado de ellos. Sabía que sólo él notó la mirada levemente fruncida y triste del gigante, y esperó en silencio a que se adaptara al ambiente antes de llamarlo por su nombre y hacerlo sentar a su lado.

Tal vez, el gigante extrañaba a alguien. Una novia, un amigo.

Una vida.

—Atsushi —le llamó—. Está bien —dijo como si eso solucionara todo. Los demás los vieron confundidos pero el gran hombre solo asintió con la cabeza y parpadeó con su habitual somnolencia a quien antes seguía ciegamente.

En quien confiaba su vida.

—Oh... —suspiró con tranquilidad—. Comprendo...

Bostezaría y dormitaría a un lado de Akashi.

Ahora todo sería más ruidoso con Kise de por medio, interrumpiendo el juego de vez en cuando y pidiendo su turno a cada tanto. Murasakibara miraría al cielo en busca de relajación y por de algo para comer, Midorima haría comentarios elocuentes de vez en cuando buscando agregarle valor a la partida, no creyendo que nadie le pedía formar parte de ella en primer lugar.

Era absurdo.

Al final, y casi ya terminando el juego. Aomine aparecería, bostezando, rascándose la nuca con una mano y con la misma aura amenazadora que tenía cuando jugaban en la generación de los Milagros.

En sus tiempos de gloria y fama.

—¿Qué? —preguntó una vez terminando el bostezo viendo a todos a los ojos. Y a diferencia de los demás, no reaccionó sino mirando al suelo avergonzado, como no pudiendo verlos a la cara aún.

Con un pie sacudió la tierra bajo él.

—Así que... —dijo—. ¿Todos estamos muertos? —preguntó subiendo la mirada. Akashi como líder y primero en llegar tomó la responsabilidad y asintió al hombre.

Muchos mirarían al suelo luego de haber oído la declaración. Lo suponían, pero escucharlo de los labios de otros era algo completamente distinto.

Muchos se preguntaban **_por qué_** de todas las personas en el mundo, estaban _ellos_ juntos.

—Creo —dijo Kise mirando al cielo—. Que es por las conexiones de Akashicchi.

Aomine lo vio con una ceja levantada.

—¿Te das cuenta de que estamos muertos? —preguntó. Kise lo vio con una seriedad que rayaba en lo absurdo.

—Las conexiones de Akashicchi son especiales.

Asustados todos miraron a Akashi expectantes y para sus sorpresas él sonrió.

—Me siento halagado, Ryouta —dijo contento. Los demás de la GoM asentirían de acuerdo con las palabras del rubio al ver la confidencialidad en los ojos de su ex líder.

Aomine suspiró sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo libre de pesos y expectativas del mundo. Caminó hasta los demás, tomó a Kise del cuello y lo lanzó lejos antes de recostarse en las piernas de Kuroko cerrando los ojos al instante.

—Hey! ¡Aominechi! ¡Yo estaba ahí primero! —gritó molesto.

—Cállate Kise.

—¡No es justo! ¡Búscate tu propio Kurokocchi! —gritó indignado.

Aomine lo miró como si estuviera loco.

—Sólo hay **un** Tetsu —dijo como si fuera obvio.

—Pesas, Aomine-kun —Kuroko dijo por segunda vez (habiendo sido ignorado la primera) y movió una pieza del tablero.

Mientras Murasakibara bostezó y Midorima se movió molesto del ruido.

—Daiki, Ryota estaba ahí-oh —vio mejor la jugada de Kuroko y sonrió—. Interesante movimiento, Tetsuya.

El tema de la vida y la muerte, las papas y papatas, ¿ _qué es mejor: el anime o el manga_? Se dejó de lado. La partida fue comenzada y terminada muchas veces a lo largo del " _tiempo_ ". Pero no les importó a ninguno de ellos, no es como si tuvieran un reloj para quejarse de todos modos.

Estaban a gusto, estaban juntos.

Por fin se sentían en ca...

—Oh, Kagami-kun.

—¡Eh! ¿¡Kuroko!? ¡Qué está pasando! —gritó en pánico. Akashi cerró sus ojos con molestia y se preguntó la razón de la presencia del tigre en **su** lugar especial.

—¿Por qué el gatito está aquí también?

—¡Cierto! ¡Tú no perteneces a nuestro grupo! ¡Vete a otro cielo!

Asustado Kagami miró a todas partes sin comprender nada.

—¿Ustedes? ¿Kuroko? ¿Otro cielo? ¿¡A qué se están refiriendo!? —gritó en pánico.

Kuroko sería el de contestarle. Un poco avergonzado de lo ruidoso de su compañero en su sitio tan pacífico.

—Kagami-kun —dijo con su habitual neutralidad—. Todos estamos muertos.

Si el grito no les sorprendió si lo haría la sucesión de palabras y peleas entre Aomine, Kagami y Kise por quién se sentaba más cerca de Kuroko.

Midorima suspiró, la eternidad iba a ser muy muy larga así...

Al menos que reencarnara, pensó de repente.

La mirada y fruncir de cejas de su ex capitán le dijo que sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando y que ni se le ocurriera intentarlo.

"He estado aquí más que todos ustedes, ¿crees que los dejaré ir ahora tan fácil?" leyó a la perfección en sus ojos.

Midorima volvió a suspirar y aceptó el dulce que Murasakibara le ofrecía. La eternidad sí iba a ser muy larga...

Esperen, ¿de dónde había sacado Murasakibara ese dulce?

Mirándolo le transmitió su duda con sus ojos a lo que este sólo se encogió de hombros indiferente. O no le importaba contestarle, o simplemente no tenía ni idea de dónde habían llegado.

Midorima apostó por la segunda alternativa al mismo momento que Kise chillaba por lo rudo de las palabras de Aomine mientras Kagami lo retaba a un uno a uno ahí y ahora.

Claro, como si hubiera algún balón como para poder jugar...

—¡Ah! —gritó al ver el balón en manos del tigre rebotándolo con fuerza—. ¿¡Qué está mal con este cielo!? —gritó enojado.

Akashi lo miró, y señaló con su mentón al juego.

—Shintarou, ¿cómo crees que obtuve este juego? —preguntó.

Dudoso respondió.

—No tengo ni idea —dijo.

Akashi asintió y lo miró a los ojos.

—Yo tampoco —admitió con completa seriedad.

Ahora sí de verdad iba a ser una muy, _muy_ larga eternidad para el lanzador de cabello verde.

* * *

 **Dejen un comentario, un review o un favorito: lo que sea para saber qué les gustó!**

 **Por alguna razón de esta forma me imaginé como sería si luego de muchos años todos los de la generación de los milagros muriera y quisieran reencontrase de nuevo.**

 **Bye...**


End file.
